The prefabrication of buildings for housing has been known for many years, and prefabricated wall panels of various types have been proposed. These prior systems, however, have, for the most part, been formed from wooden studs to simulate conventional wooden frame construction. While effective for their intended purpose, they have well-recognized drawbacks and disadvantages. Steel studs for wall construction are known, but steel studs present problems in home construction, particularly when it is desired to coordinate them with wooden or concrete members, and there is a need for an effective building system embodying readily-attached prefabricated, wall panels containing steel studs. A wall formed from steel studs has many advantages over conventional wood framing commonly used for home building and housing projects. The coated steel components will not warp, shrink or swell, are less likely to cause nail pops or plaster cracks due to movement, and they provide an incombustible building frame. Concern about climatic changes causing rot or other damage is not a problem, regardless of location. Steel members, unlike wood members, are free from imperfections such as knots and cracking.